villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Esmeralda Poofenplotz
Esmeralda Poofenplotz is a recurring antagonist in the Disney animated show Phineas and Ferb. She is the nemesis of Pinky, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's pet chihuahua. She was first mentioned in the episode "Day of the Living Gelatin", later appearing as the main antagonist in the episodes "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" and "Bee Story". She was voiced by Amanda Plummer, who previously voiced Clotho in Disney's Hercules. Personality Poofenplotz has been known of her silly attempts of worldwide domination. Her known schemes so far involve replacing handbags, stealing royal jelly, and searching for strong hairspray. Needless to say, because of her somewhat arrogant personality, Poofenplotz has failed to know about the flaws of her schemes until too late; even Heinz Doofenshmirtz finds Poofenplotz's schemes to be far more ridiculous than his own as he sent her a letter that her application into membership in L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. had been declined for the same reason. Biography ''Isabella and the Temple of Sap'' Poofenplotz is first seen brushing her hair until she traps Pinky with a rope, despite being annoyed by his jittering. She then gives out her plan to find her favorite hair spray called Stiff Beauty, which is at an old abandoned amusement park, and that she created her own vehcile (known as Me-Mobile) to get there. She enters the vehicle and departs for the location while dumping Pinky in a trash can. However, Candace Flynn accidentally crashed into the trash can, allowing Pinky to escape and fly over with his jetpack to stop Poofenplotz, who tries to handle Pinky by swatting him with a newspaper several times. Unfortunately, this drove an angry Pinky to throw the newspaper into Poofenplotz's mouth and shoot a grappling hook at a building at an intersection, stopping the Me-Mobile's progress to the park. Eventually, the wire snaps, causing the Me-Mobile to tumble around into the park. Upon seeing the hair spray that still remains inert, Poofenplotz calls out in victory, but this causes broken ride to fall down on the spray cans, covering Poofenplotz and keeping her stiff, much to her dismay. ''Bee Story'' After moaning over her failed chance of getting into L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., Poofenplotz traps an arriving Pinky again, this time informing of her plan to find royal jelly to consume so that she can become "Queen of the World", similar to a queen bee becoming leader of her own hive. She even assumed that she would develop a giant abodmen in laying thousands of eggs, much to Pinky's disgust. Using her helicopter, Poofenplotz finds a huge supply of royal jelly located nearby beauty works factory, but Pinky frees himself again and fight Poofenplotz, causing the helicopter to crash into the factory. Despite this, Poofenplotz was able to head over to the tanks containing the jelly and taunts Pinky, but the latter just kicks her, causing a pipe to come loose and dump so much royal jelly on Poofenplotz, immobilizing her. Realizing that her hypothesis on royal jelly proved to be wrong, Poofenplotz can only watch in dismay as Pinky hauls her away to prison with her helicopter. Navigation Category:Female Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Elderly Category:Archenemy Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Egotist Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Criminals Category:Hegemony Category:Nemesis Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Weaklings Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Obsessed Category:Self-Aware Category:Gaolers Category:Businessmen Category:Rogues Category:Scapegoat Category:Misandrists Category:Power Hungry Category:Imprisoned Category:Mischievous Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Ensemble Category:Evil Creator Category:Affably Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains